5 veces que Natasha tuvo que rescatar a Clint, y 1 que no hizo falta
by The WatchMaKer
Summary: Hay tres verdades universalmente aceptadas: Todos los días amanece por el este. 2 y 2 son 4. Y sea como sea Clint Barton siempre acabará metido en un lio. Siempre.


**I.**

Una pequeña ventana con barrotes dejaba ver el cielo azul de Capurganá. En la distancia se podía oír el graznar de las gaviotas y el tintineo de los mástiles de los pesqueros del puerto. Clint Barton estaba recostado en el viejo colchón que ocupaba una de las paredes de la pequeña celda. Usando la luz solar que penetraba desde la ventana sobre su cabeza como un proyector, Clint se entretenía jugando con las siluetas que sus manos creaban contra la pared.

—¡Oh, señora Higginbottom! Qué alegría que haya podido unirse para el té habiéndola avisado con tan poco tiempo de antelación —dijo usando un exagerado acento británico y haciendo mímica con su mano derecha.

—El placer es mío, señora Neville —respondió, esta vez con la izquierda.

—Qué sombrero más bonito, es de terciopelo ¿cierto? —continuó, añadiendo un tono aún más femenino a la interpretación de la mano.

—Sí, de terciopelo y plomo.

Clint cambió la forma de la mano para aparentar una pistola y apunto con ella a la derecha.

—No me esperaba un movimiento tan ruin, señora Higginbottom. Pero hay algo que debe saber, no solo soy la decimocuarta vizcondesa de West Essex; secretamente también soy la gran maestra ninja del templo del loto negro ¡Hayaaah! —respondió la derecha lanzándose a lo que sería la yugular de la otra mano.

Ambas manos se enzarzaron en una violenta pelea. Los mordiscos y empujones se sucedían pero ninguna era capaz de ganarle el pulso a la otra. Finalmente la mano izquierda, se libró del mordisco mortal de la derecha y volvió a apuntarla con su pistola.

—JAJAJAJA—rio con malicia—. Sus habilidades ninjas son inútiles contra mi ametralladora láser. ¡Muere!

—Oh, no lásers, mi única debilidad ¡Argh! —La mano derecha recibió el impacto directo del láser, pero antes de morir del todo una sombra bloqueó la luz del sol.

—¡Hey, hey! ¡Qué me jodes el chiringuito, capullo! —gritó Clint levantándose del catre y volviéndose hacia la ventana para encararse con quien fuera que tan groseramente le había cortado el show de marionetas.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —dijo la sombra.

Clint reconoció al instante la voz y una amplia sonrisa se instaló en sus labios.

—¡Nat! —exclamó, aproximándose hasta los barrotes para poder verla mejor.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella, acomodándose en el delgado alfeizar de la ventana con una gracia casi felina.

—He venido a rescatarte —declaró él como si se tratara de la respuesta más obvia del mundo.

—Ya veo —Natasha alzó una ceja y miró hacia el interior de la celda—, ¿y qué tal se te está dando el rescate?

Clint se llevó una mano a la nuca y puso su mejor cara de inocencia.

—Ah, bueno. Ha habido unos pequeños imprevistos con el plan, pero lo tengo todo controlado.

La mujer entornó los ojos y enganchó un garfio de metal entre los barrotes.

—Entonces será mejor que te deje a lo tuyo —respondió, llevándose la mano a la frente y despidiéndose con un breve saludo militar—. No quiero distraerte cuando estás en modo General Rommel.

Con esas misma, Natasha se descolgó del alfeizar y desapareció. Clint corrió hacia la ventana y se colgó de los barrotes, intentando llamar su atención e impedir que lo abandonara en aquel agujero.

—No, no, no espera. ¿Nat? ¡Nat! ¡Na-

Interrumpiéndole, un ligero tintineo metálico, así como el eco de varios pares de botas, comenzó a oírse al otro lado de la puerta de la celda. Instantes después esta se abrió a sus espaldas. Un fornido guardia armado se abrió paso en la habitación. Su mirada severa escaneó con rápidez la estancia, posándose brevemente sobre Clint, para volver segundos después hacia la puerta; por donde entraron otros dos guardias más, seguidos por un hombrecillo con gafas.

Clint resopló con desprecio en cuanto reconoció a aquel hombre.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —dijo el agente, cruzándose de brazos y esgrimiendo su más altiva sonrisa—. Pero si es el gran Ignacio Cabrera. ¿A qué debo el honor de esta visita? ¿Tanto narcotráfico y arrasar aldeas de campesinos inocentes ya te aburre?

Cabrera, que hasta el momento había mantenido una postura impasible, de repente sonrió. No. No sonrió, hizo una mueca aterradora. Con un pequeño chasquido de dedos los tres guardias se abalanzaron sobre Clint y lo arrastraron hasta el otro lado de la celda donde, sin muchas delicadezas, le pusieron de rodillas.

A pesar de su aspecto, Cabrera era un hombre al que no se debía subestimar. En el exterior era un hombre, a falta de una palabra mejor, insubstancial. Vestido siempre con grises. El traficante era un hombre de mediana edad, con varias arrugas producto del estrés surcándole la cara. Era canoso, con ligeras entradas. Bastante escuálido, con ojos saltones y sonrisa apagada. Aunque físicamente no supusiera una amenaza real, con su poco más de metro y medio de altura y enfermizo aspecto. En el interior era totalmente distinto. Bajo todo ese poco imponente exterior, se escondía un ser extremadamente peligroso. Frío y calculador. Un auténtico superviviente sin escrúpulos ni conciencia.

Cabrera sacó un habano de su chaqueta y lo encendió con lentitud, saboreándolo casi con reverencia. Dio un par de profundas caladas, avivando la llama antes de aproximarse a Clint y agarrarle del cabello, inclinando su cabeza hacia arriba y obligándole a mirarle directamente.

Sin titubeos, colocó la punta del puro a escasos centímetros del ojo del agente.

—Tendrás que hacerlo mejor si quieres que cante —dijo Clint entre dientes sin dejar de mirar a los ojos al narco.

Una cruel carcajada surgió de la garganta de Cabrera.

—No quiero información—indicó acercando la llama del puro—, solo un poco de tortura a la vieja usanza.

Clint observó la llama aproximarse, casi podía sentir su calor sobre su parpado cuando, sin previo aviso, los barrotes de la ventana empezaron a crujir de manera alarmante. Al siguiente instante, toda la pared se había venido abajo en una nube de polvo.

Tanto Clint, como Cabrera y sus hombres tuvieron que apartarse para evitar ser golpeados por los escombros. Antes de que el polvo se asentara y los narcos pudieran reaccionar, la voz de Natasha surgió desde el exterior:

—¡Solo el penitente pasará, Ojo de Halcón!

Clint reconoció al instante la cita y se tiró al suelo a tiempo de evitar la ráfaga. La ametralladora escupió plomo. Y el infierno se desató con toda su fuerza sobre los ocupantes de la celda. Cuando al fin calló, el agente levantó tentativamente la cabeza, observando la ruina a su alrededor. Cabrera y sus guardias, yacían acribillados en el suelo, sendas muecas de sorpresa en sus rostros.

Al otro lado de la derruida pared, junto a una vieja camioneta-grúa, Natasha se alzaba bajo la cegadora luz del sol colombiano con una enorme y aún humeante ametralladora en las manos. El cable de acero de la grúa permanecía unido a los retorcidos barrotes de la ventana y el motor de la camioneta rugía desbocado después del esfuerzo de haber tirado la pared abajo. A Clint le sorprendió que todo el vehículo no se hubiera despedazado en el proceso.

—¿Quieres dejar de hacer amigos y subir de una vez? —le gritó Natasha desde la puerta del conductor, tirando la ametralladora sobre la caja de la camioneta.

Clint se puso en pie de un saltó y se limpió el polvo de la ropa antes de salir corriendo hacía el vehículo.

—Sí, señora —afirmó con una enorme sonrisa, incapaz de ocultar su entusiasmo por largarse de aquel agujero infernal de una vez.

**II.**

Eran la 09:34 de la mañana de un miércoles. Un miércoles que además era el único día, en más de un mes, que tenía libre. Un día que tenía planeado pasarlo tumbada en la cama, haciendo el vago. Como mucho levantándose para ir al sofá y de allí de vuelta a la cama. Pero desde luego, fueran cuales fueran sus planes para ese miércoles, ninguno de ellos contemplaba pasarlo andando bajo la nieve mientras recorría las calles del Bed-Stuy de camino al apartamento de cierto arquero.

Para cuando por fin llego al edificio y subió los cinco pisos hasta el apartamento de Clint, el mal humor se había apoderado de la mujer. Más valía que fuera una emergencia de verdad porque si no Natasha se iba a asegurar de que rodasen las cabezas.

Nada más llamar al timbre, la puerta del apartamento se abrió y al otro lado apareció la pequeña figura de Kate Bishop. Era casi como si la muchacha hubiese estado apostada junto a la puerta, aguardando su llegada.

—Hola, Natasha —saludó la chica, con el alivio escrito en su rostro.

—¿Qué tal, Kate? —preguntó la pelirroja devolviendo el saludo con una educada sonrisa.

La chica negó con la cabeza y se apartó de la puerta, dejando paso a Natasha y señalando hacia el interior del apartamento.

—Pasa y verás. Está en el salón.

La imagen que recibió a Natasha en cuanto entró en el apartamento fue peor de lo que esperaba. Todos los muebles del salón estaban apartados hacia los extremos de la sala. Un montón de flechas desmontadas y tarros de miel ocupaban el centro de la habitación. Allá donde antes se había situado la mesa de café, una gran lona blanca con manchas sospechosas cubría el suelo. En mitad de esta, Lucky se sentaba expectante mirando hacía el techo, donde un Clint Barton cubierto de un pegajoso pringue de color marronuzco colgaba boca abajo.

—No preguntes —dijo él en cuanto vio a la pelirroja entrar.

—A estas alturas ya ni me lo planteo —respondió ella, dejando su abrigo y su bolso sobre el sofá apoyado contra la barra de desayuno de la cocina.

La mujer se aproximó hacía su compañero con ojo crítico. Clint colgaba boca abajo, balanceándose a metro y medio del suelo, sus brazos estirados casi rozaban la cabeza del fiel Lucky, el cual trataba de ponerse a dos patas y chupar el mejunje que cubría todo el rostro y la ropa de su amo. Las rodillas de Clint estaban pegadas al techo por una espesa y rezumante cantidad de pringue que parecía solidificarse a cada segundo que pasaba.

—¿Se puede saber qué has usado esta vez? —preguntó echando un rápido vistazo a los diversos tarros y botes esparcidos por el suelo.

—Miel —dijo él simplemente, mientras trataba de apartar a Lucky de su cara y escapar de la ducha de babas caninas.

—¿Sólo miel? —inquirió ella mirándole de reojo con recelo.

—¡Sí! ¿A que es una genialidad? —respondió entusiasmado Clint, lanzando varios pegotes del pringue contra la pared.

—Brillante —respondió sarcásticamente Kate desde la cocina mientras se servía una humeante taza de café.

Natasha entornó los ojos y se dirigió hacia su bolso. Después de rebuscar un rato sacó una pequeña barra de labios. Clint miró con sospecha al pequeño objeto pero no dijo nada. Natasha ignoró a su compañero y cogió una silla de comedor. En cuanto regresó a su lado se subió se sobre la silla y abrió la tapa del pintalabios. Girando la parte inferior, un pequeño haz láser surgió de la punta. Orientando el láser hacia el mejunje del techo, Natasha comenzó poco a poco a liberar a su compañero.

—Estate quieto —le ordenó, agarrándole del cinturón y deteniendo su balanceo.

Los pegotes de miel estaban casi fusionados con la escayola del techo. Natasha había visto fósiles de ámbar y sabía de la capacidad de la resina prehistórica para solidificarse a lo largo de los milenios, pero desconocía que la miel compartiera esa habilidad y más aún en el periodo de unos minutos. Aumentando la intensidad del láser, se inclinó todo lo que pudo sobre Clint, tratando de llegar hasta los pegotes más espesos. Con satisfacción Natasha pudo comprobar como la miel se iba derritiendo y perdiendo consistencia. Unos minutos más y por fin podría disfrutar de su día libre, se dijo a sí misma, dándose ánimos.

De repente, Clint empezó a reírse por lo bajo. Natasha se apartó y miró indignada hacia la roja cara del hombre.

—¿Qué?

Él soltó una sonora carcajada y se encogió de hombros, o al menos eso le pareció a Natasha ya que estando boca abajo era complicado saber que gesto estaba intentando hacer.

—Solo por esto ya merece la pena —dijo él con una feliz sonrisa bobalicona cuándo pudo serenarse lo suficiente para hablar.

Por un instante, Natasha no comprendió qué quería decir. Entonces se percató de la postura en la que se encontraban. Debido a la posición invertida de Clint y a la elevada altura de Natasha encima de la silla; en el momento en el que la mujer se estiraba para derretir la miel, los ojos de su compañero quedaba a la altura perfecta para ofrecerle una vista de primera fila de los pechos de ella. Además del inconveniente añadido de que cuando Natasha se apoyaba sobre él para estabilizarse y poder acceder a las partes más altas, sin querer acababa restregando toda su voluptuosidad directamente contra la cara del feliz arquero.

Natasha resopló incrédula ante la cara dura del hombre.

—No te conviene cabrear a quién sostiene un láser de alta intensidad a escasos centímetros de tu entrepierna, Barton —avisó inocentemente, retomando su trabajo.

Después de aquello, cualquier otro comentario ingenioso que Clint hubiese querido hacer se perdió en su garganta en cuanto el láser volvió a centrarse en el pegote. Unos minutos después, la masa de miel estaba lo suficiente reblandecida como para que Natasha se decidiera a bajarse de la silla y dejar que la gravedad hiciera su trabajo. No menos de un minuto después, Clint se desprendió del techo con un viscoso sonido y calló de bruces contra el suelo.

—Aw, suelo, no. —se quejó el hombre retorciéndose contra la lona.

Dando por finalizada su misión, Natasha regresó junto a Kate, la cual se esforzaba por esconder su sonrisa tras la taza de café; y contempló con entretenimiento como Lucky se abalanzaba sobre su amo y le rechupeteaba de arriba a abajo.

—¿Te apetece ir a dar una vuelta? —preguntó Kate, al cabo de un rato, depositando la ya vacía taza sobre la encimera y atándose la cazadora de cuero hasta arriba.

—Sí, por favor —agradeció la pelirroja, recogiendo sus cosas y saliendo por la puerta del apartamento sin mirar atrás.

Kate se detuvo un momento junto a su incorregible mentor y negó con la cabeza antes de entornar los ojos y seguir a la espía.

—Vamos, Lucky —ordenó al perro, dando una palmada contra su muslo y atándole la correa al cuello.

Kate y el animal salieron del piso con paso alegre, cerrando con un portazo y dejando a un pringoso arquero para que limpiara, él solo, la zona catastrófica en la que había quedado convertida su salón.

**III.**

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Volvió a preguntarse Clint mientras se afanaba por seguir la conversación. El grupo de hombres frente a él, seguían enfrascados en su propia vanidad. Soltando interminables monólogos que alababan la brillantez de sus argucias mercantiles.

¿Quién le mandaría intercambiar papeles con Natasha? Su puesto estaba en las alturas, controlando a vista de pájaro. El trabajo a pie de pista no era lo suyo.

Intentando no bostezar, Clint se esforzó por mantener la atención en la aburrida conversación. El objetivo, Apirak Mhan, un poderoso empresario de Bangkok, hablaba y hablaba pero no decía nada que pudiera interesar al agente encubierto.

Clint se repetía una y otra vez la finalidad de la misión: Debía, ganarse la confianza de Mhan y sacarle la localización exacta del almacén desde donde estaba traficando con misiles de gas sarín. Pero aquel tipo era casi tan pesado como el gran elefante de oro y mármol que decoraba el centro del salón de recepciones. Le iba a llevar una semana a este ritmo para que dijera algo útil.

Decidiendo acelerar las cosas, Clint se saltó todos los protocolos de espionaje e intervino en la conversación de la forma menos sutil.

—Dice mucho de usted, señor Mhan, que haya permitido que su hijo herede su puesto en la junta de accionistas —indicó Clint señalando hacia el joven situado junto a Mhan.

Un silencio preocupante se hizo en el grupo al instante. Las educadas sonrisas de los hombres se congelaron en sus rostros, mientras sus ojos miraban nerviosos hacia Mhan.

—¡Hija! ¡Mhan tiene solo una hija! —gritó Natasha desde el auricular en su oído.

—¡Ay dios, es una mujer! —exclamó Clint, sin poder remediarlo, en cuanto se fijó con más detalle en los masculinos rasgos de la mujer.

Clint tragó saliva y trató de salir del embrollo usando su instinto.

—Y es una mujer muy hermosa, si se me permite añadir. Seguro que tiene a todo Bangkok metido en su cama —sugirió con una sonrisa suplicante.

Instinto malo, Clint. Instinto muy muy malo, se dijo a si mismo mientras observaba como el, anteriormente pétreo, semblante de Mhan se tornaba cada vez más y más carmesí por la ira.

El agente señaló tras de sí buscando una salida y rezando para que Natasha estuviera de camino con refuerzos. Esto le pasaba por meterse dónde no le llamaban. Con lo bien que estaría en lo alto de la azotea, pensó. Vigilando las entradas y escuchando por radio a Natasha obrar su magia. Pero no, tenía que meterse en medio de toda la acción. Ver desde lejos no era suficiente. ¡Idiota!, se reprendió mentalmente una y otra vez.

—Sí… esto creo que me llaman al otro lado del salón, así que voy a…

El agente no terminó la pobre excusa. Antes de poder retirarse del grupo uno de los guardaespaldas de Mhan se aproximó por su espalda y le noqueó con una pistola taser.

Cuando despertó, Clint fue inmediatamente consciente de cuatro simples hechos. Primero: estaba atado de pies y manos a una silla. Segundo: estaba rodeado de matones. Tercero: dichos matones le estaban pegando la madre de todas las palizas. Y cuarto: estaba total y absolutamente desnudo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado vagando entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia. A decir verdad, todo cuanto había ocurrido desde la fiesta en el salón de recepciones se le mostraba como un confuso desfile de imágenes caóticas de tortura e interrogatorios.

De repente, a través de la pastosa niebla que aturdía su mente, Clint reconoció el sonido lejano de disparos y explosiones. Por un momento pensó que su imaginación le estaba jugando una broma pesada, ya que el sonido era tan distorsionado como las imágenes frente a él. Pero entonces cayó en la cuenta que sus torturadores habían desaparecido. No, desaparecido no. Habían recogido sus armas y salido de la habitación para combatir al diablo que estaba repartiendo plomo y muerte al otro lado de la puerta. Clint se sorprendió de cuan aturdido estaba en realidad. Le pareció increíble que ni siquiera se hubiera percatado de su ausencia hasta ahora.

Sin previo aviso, las armas callaron y un siniestro silencio resonó por toda la atmosfera. Diciéndose que esta era su oportunidad para huir, Clint se puso a forcejear con sus ataduras. Pero antes de lograr aflojar lo más mínimo cualquiera de ellas, un golpe tremendo sacudió y echó abajo la pesada puerta de madera de la entrada, dejando caer tras ella el cuerpo inconsciente de un traficante.

Clint se esforzó por levantar la cabeza, justo a tiempo para ver a Natasha abrirse paso bajo el destrozado marco de la puerta. La mujer examinó con rapidez la sala en busca de más enemigos antes de posarse sobre su compañero.

—Ah, bien estás aquí —dijo casualmente, caminando hacia él.

Sacando uno de los múltiples cuchillos que llevaba encima, procedió cortar las ataduras del agente. En cuanto se vio libre de las cuerdas, Clint se desmoronó hacia adelante sin poder remediarlo. Esto sorprendió en gran medida al arquero. La paliza debió de haber sido brutal si ni siquiera era capaz de sostener su propio peso estando sentado.

—¿Qué has aprendido? —preguntó Natasha, tomando la maltratada cabeza del arquero entre sus manos y observando la dilatación de sus pupilas en busca de una posible conmoción.

—Que a partir de ahora te voy a dejar a ti lo de seducir al tío rico —farfulló él, aun desorientado.

Natasha sonrió y le pasó una mano por el pelo. Era un pequeño gesto afectivo que Clint interpretó como la manera sutil que tenía Natasha de perdonarle por haber insistido en cambiar de puesto.

—Al menos la misión no ha sido un fracaso total —explicó ella, revisando los cortes y quemaduras de fricción de sus muñecas—. Ya me he encargado de las armas y he destruido los discos duros del almacén.

Clint miró a su alrededor, fijándose en los detalles por primera vez desde que había recuperado el conocimiento.

—¿Estamos en el almacén?

Natasha afirmó con la cabeza y ayudó al hombre a ponerse en pie. Las piernas le temblaron peligrosamente pero consiguió mantener la entereza. Se sentía mareado y aletargado pero se negaba a descansar. Bastante había hecho el ridículo durante toda la noche como para encima dejar que Natasha le sacara en brazos "a lo bombero".

—¿Y te has encargado tú sola de todos ellos? —preguntó mientras caminaban hacia la salida y pasaban entre los cuerpos de los criminales.

—Por favor, Barton la duda ofende —bufó mirando con incredulidad a su compañero.

Dejando que Clint se apoyara contra una pared y descansara por unos minutos, Natasha corrió hacia el interior de una de las pequeñas oficinas. Desde su posición, Clint siguió sus movimientos a través de los cristales con mediana curiosidad. Cuando por fin la mujer regresó, en sus manos traía la ropa de Clint. Fue en ese momento cuando el arquero se percató del espectáculo exhibicionista que debía haber estado ofreciéndola. No obstante, lejos de sentirse avergonzado, una pícara sonrisa brilló en su cara.

—Además estaban distraídos preparándose para ponerse en plan Pulp Fiction contigo —continuó ella distraídamente, a la vez que le ayudaba a vestirse.

—Gracias… ¿Pulp Fiction?

La sonrisa de Clint se esfumó por arte de magia y fue sustituida por una mueca de aprensión.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "en plan Pulp Fiction"? —preguntó con unas pizcas de temor en la voz— ¿Natasha?

La mujer no abrió la boca y se limitó a encogerse de hombros y mirar para otro lado.

—Oh, no. Nononono —La realización de lo que había estado a punto de suceder le golpeó como un cubo de agua helada.

Se le revolvió el estómago y, por un sádico instante, le hizo desear que hubiera algún desfibrilador cerca con el que reanimar a aquellos criminales para, a continuación, poder volver a matarlos él mismo.

—Tranquilo he llegado antes de siquiera que sacaran la vaselina —aseguró ella, poniendo un brazo bajo su hombro y guiándole de nuevo hacia la salida.

Menudo consuelo, pensó Clint, escupiendo sobre uno de los cuerpos junto a los que pasaron.

**IV.**

Un buen libro, una copa de vino y Liho ronroneando en su regazo. Si existía una fórmula infalible para obtener la relajación absoluta, Natasha estaba segura de que acababa de encontrarla.

No obstante, antes de que pudiera sumergirse en ese refugio de tranquilidad que se había labrado en el sofá, la apacible escena fue interrumpida por el repentino tono de llamada del teléfono sobre la mesa de café. No había terminado de descolgar el aparato cuando la voz alarmada de Clint retumbó desde el auricular.

—¡Natasha! ¡Tienes que ayudarme!

La mujer apartó el auricular de su oído, sobresaltada por los alaridos de su compañero. Liho, bufó malhumorada ante la redirección de las atenciones de su ama y saltó del sofá en dirección al pequeño asiento bajo a la ventana.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Cálmate y dime qué ha pasado? —preguntó Natasha pasando a modo agente en una abrir y cerrar de ojos. Adiós a la noche tranquila, se lamentó mentalmente.

—¡La he matado! Oh, Dios, ¡La he matado!

De todas las cosas que podían salir de la boca de Clint, esa la pilló desprevenida por completo. Natasha parpadeó un par de veces tratando de comprender lo que acababa de decir.

—¿Cómo dices?

No podía estar hablando en serio. Si al final aquello resultaba ser una de las _particulares_ bromas del arquero, se iba a asegurar de quitarle las ganas de bromas por una buena temporada. Clint era buen mentiroso, debía serlo para tener el empleo que tenía, pero por muy bueno que fuera, no lo era tanto como conseguir una interpretación así de realista. Con un escalofrió, Natasha se dio cuenta que, por muy increíble que sonara, estaba diciendo la verdad.

—La vi ahí, sola en el parking, y Phil siempre está hablando de que es una fiera y que le hace sentir como si volviera a tener 18 años. Así que pensé que por una noche no iba a pasar nada. Qué solo sería una vez, para probar, y que nadie se tenía porque enterar. ¡Pero se me ha ido de las manos! ¡La he matado! ¡Phil me va cortar los huevos!

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Era imposible que Clint fuera tan gilipollas.

—¡Una puta, Clint! ¡¿Has matado a una puta?! —exclamó Natasha, poniéndose en pie. De todas las estupideces que Clint había cometido a lo largo de su vida esta se llevaba la palma.

—Una puta, no. ¡Lola! —insistió él.

—¡Me da igual como se llame! —gritó Natasha. A esas alturas le daba lo mismo que se llamara Lola que Bob. La rabia que fluía por sus venas se estaba avivando por la profunda decepción que sentía en su corazón.

No. Debía de haber otra explicación. Se negaba a creer que Clint, su salvador, la única persona en la que confiaba realmente, su compañero, su mejor amigo, el que le había mostrado que hay algo más en la vida que aguardar expectante hasta la siguiente misión pudiera ser capaz de algo así. No. Era imposible.

—¡Qué no es una puta, Natasha! Es Lola. El coche de Phil —volvió a insistir Clint, exasperado.

—¿El co-? ¿El coche de Phil?

Ahora se sentía totalmente confundida. Un coche. ¿Clint estaba así de histérico por un coche?

La sensación de alivio que recorrió su cuerpo la dejo con las piernas temblorosas y casi tuvo que volver a sentarse en el sofá. No sabía si quería reír o mortificarse por haber pensado por un instante que Clint pudiera hacer algo así. Maldito idiota, pensó Natasha. En cuanto le viera le iba a retorcer el pescuezo por asustarla de esa manera.

—Sí, me la he llevado a dar una vuelta y he tenido un… percance; y ahora no arranca. La he matado, Nat ¡La he matado! —continuó él, ajeno al vaivén emocional que estaba experimentando su compañera.

—A ver, cálmate. Respira. ¿Tú estás bien? —preguntó Natasha volviendo a tomar las riendas de la situación. Clint estaba en un lio y tenía que sacarle de él. Era momento de pensar lógica y profesionalmente. Ya se encargaría de ajustar cuentas cuando las aguas hubieran vuelto a su cauce.

—Sí, sí —afirmó él con rapidez—. Yo estoy perfectamente, pero Lola…

—Dime dónde estás —le interrumpió antes de que volviera a darle más vueltas a lo sucedido.

—Central Park—respondió él, dando un suspiro de resignación—. En el lago enfrente de la fuente de Bethesda.

Natasha se detuvo un momento y miró extrañada a Liho, la cual observaba aburrida desde el alfeizar los movimientos de su ama.

—¿En el lago? —preguntó finalmente.

—Sí, dentro del lago.

Por alguna razón sabía que debía haberse imaginado algo por el estilo. Cuando Clint metía la pata, la metía hasta el fondo.

Recogiendo sus llaves y su agenda negra, la mujer se encaminó hacia la salida con una misión en la cabeza: salvarle el culo al desgraciado de su compañero. La grúa y la reparación del coche iban a ser fáciles, pero explicarle a Phil lo sucedido… En cierto modo, Natasha compadecía a Clint por el oscuro porvenir que se le presentaba.

—Deja que haga unas llamadas—dijo apagando las luces del apartamento y encarando la puerta—. Intenta no meterte en más líos hasta que llegue.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias. Te debo una bien grande, Tasha. —agradeció fervientemente Clint.

Natasha dio un profundo suspiro, y se sorprendió al descubrir que lo que sentía no era irritación o frustración con su compañero, sino una cálida sensación de alivio y familiaridad al darse cuenta que Clint siempre sería Clint. Con todas sus luces y sombras, pero en el fondo siempre sería su idiota irresponsable.

—Me debes bastantes más, Barton. Bastantes más.

**V.**

—¿Te hace gracia algo, Yankee?

Clint levantó la cabeza, apartando su atención de la pinta de cerveza en sus manos, y miró al barman al otro lado de la barra. Varios parroquianos, irritados por el continuo y malicioso regocijo del americano, se habían girado hacia él también y le observaban amenazadoramente.

—No, nada —dijo sin disimular la burla en su tono—. Solo es que me parto viendo vuestro "fútbol".

El agente tomó un largo trago de cerveza antes de continuar ridiculizando el principal objeto de devoción de aquellos hombres.

—Veintidós tíos en pantaloncitos cortos persiguiendo una pelotita, tirándose al suelo y gimiendo como delicadas florecillas.

Clint rio con ganas, señalando a la repetición de la jugada en la televisión.

—Y se supone que es "El Rey de todos los deportes" —se burló, recalcando las comillas con una mueca afeminada—. Parece más "La princesa de todos los deportes" en mi opinión.

Tal y como esperaba, el comentario enfureció a los ebrios hooligans. Siete hombres se levantaron de sus asientos y rodearon al agente.

—Más te vale largarte de aquí ahora mismo o te sacamos nosotros —amenazó el barman, estirando el brazo debajo de la barra y sacando un bate de criquet—. Y créeme, a nuestra manera no te va a gustar.

El agente no se mostró intimidado en ningún momento por la jauría de hooligans acechándole. Con una eterna parsimonia terminó la pinta y sonrió al barman socarronamente.

—¿Ah sí y que vas a hacer, guapetón?

Clint atravesó la ventana de la taberna, aterrizando sobre el húmedo adoquinado entre un manto de pedacitos de cristal tintando.

Antes de que Clint hubiera recuperado la orientación, cuatro parroquianos y el barman salieron del establecimiento en busca de más pelea. El agente se despejó del golpe lo mejor que pudo y levantó una mano, en señal de pausa.

Antes de dejarle hablar, uno de los hooligans, sacó una navaja de resorte del bolsillo. La atención de Clint se desvió hacia la hoja y negó con la cabeza.

—Vale, como queráis. Lo haremos por las malas —dijo poniéndose en pie y volviendo a lanzarse de cabeza a la pelea.

A pesar de la inferioridad numérica, el agente les plantó cara con facilidad. Se había deshecho de tres de ellos y estaba en mitad del proyecto de tumbar al cuarto cuando el barman le golpeó en la cabeza con el bate de criquet. Clint trastabilló y quedó postrado en el suelo, a merced del barman.

El inglés levantó el palo de criquet y se preparó para partirle el cráneo al agente. Clint vio al hombre balancear el bate y cerró los ojos antes de recibir el impacto. No obstante el golpe no llegó. Clint abrió un ojo con cautela y se sorprendió al ver al barman congelado en la misma postura. Al momento siguiente, el pesado hombre se desplomó hacia un lado rebelando tras él a una hermosa pelirroja, vestida con un ceñido vestido de Channel y una botella de Jameson en la mano.

—¿Es que has perdido la cabeza? —le reprendió Natasha, lanzando la botella contra uno de los hooligans que trataban de ponerse en pie y huir de la escena.

—Solo hacia lo que me pediste —se excusó él, limpiándose la sangre de la cara con el puño de la camisa.

—Te pedí que crearas una distracción. No que iniciaras la Tercera Guerra Mundial —observó ella, señalando a todo el caos a su alrededor.

—Quería que fuese convincente —se justificó él, con absoluta naturalidad.

—Convincente —repitió ella, entornando los ojos.

Clint le lanzó su más brillante sonrisa en respuesta.

—Vamos, anda —dijo ella con resignación, ayudándole a ponerse en pie—. Larguémonos de aquí antes de que nos acabe linchando todo Manchester.

**VI.**

Yacieron en silencio, mientras el ajetreado eco de las calles de Brooklyn pasaba desapercibido bajo el sonido de sus aún aceleradas respiraciones. Natasha reposaba satisfecha sobre el pecho de Clint. Las manos de este acariciaban su espalda, arriba ya abajo, distraídamente. Sus cuerpos desnudos entrelazados sobre las arrugadas sábanas, ajenos al mundo más allá del espacio que compartían sobre la cama.

Natasha presionó su rostro más contra el pecho de Clint, inhalando el aroma que desprendía su cuerpo y depositando un suave beso sobre su corazón.

—Te quiero —murmuró somnolientamente Clint, abrazándola contra si casi como si quisiera fusionarse con ella.

Natasha pudo sentir el momento en el que Clint se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de confesar. Su cuerpo se tensó bajo ella y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron incluso más. La mujer se levantó unos centímetros para observar, sorprendida, a su compañero. Los ojos de Clint estaban abiertos como platos y Natasha podía ver el pánico correr tras ellos, esforzándose por encontrar una excusa para tal desliz.

—¡Decir! —exclamó Clint, sobresaltándola— Te quiero decir… eh que ha estado muy bien. Sí, eso. Qué ha estado muy bien. Buen trabajo.

Clint enfatizó dándole una incómoda palmadita en el hombro, provocando que la mujer tuviera que morderse la lengua para no estallar en carcajadas en ese mismo instante.

Ha estado tan bien que casi se me olvida como hablar —continuó, metiéndose más y más en el berenjenal—. Por eso parecía que he dicho que te quiero, pero es que no había recuperado el aliento para terminar la frase ¿sabes? No te quiero… o sea sí, pero no así. De otra forma distinta. Que no tiene nada de malo ni se desmerece nada y… ¿Te estas riendo de mí?

Natasha no pudo evitarlo, no había nada más tierno que ver a Clint embarullarse sin remedio intentando arreglar una de sus meteduras de pata verbales.

Pero en cierto modo, la culpa era de ella. Comprendía el lapso de Clint. La gente necesita poner nombre a las cosas, era algo natural. Clint sencillamente usó la única expresión que se acercaba a lo que ambos sentían. Y sin embargo, oírle pronunciar esas dos palabras, de esa manera tan natural, tan simple e inconsciente, tan… Clint; la había llenado de un sentimiento de pura calidez totalmente inesperado. Pero no por las palabras elegidas, sino por el mensaje que estas portaban.

—Eres adorable cuando te haces un lio—dijo con una sonrisa, tomando su mejilla con la mano y acariciándole suavemente los labios con el pulgar.

—Yo no soy adorable —se quejó patéticamente el hombre—. Soy duro y misterioso y sexy.

A Natasha le resultó imposible mantener la compostura después de eso. Soltó una sonora carcajada y se inclinó sobre él, capturando sus labios

—Si eso te ayuda a dormir por las noches, lo que tú digas.

Clint abrazó con fuerza a la mujer y con un rápido movimiento cambió su postura hasta dejarla tumbada bajo él. Al instante siguiente, sus labios estaban recorriendo su cuerpo con lascivia.

—Argh, te odio —dijo atacando su cuello. Su boca se cernió sobre su yugular, chupando y mordiendo sin piedad. Dejando su marca. Natasha no necesitaba verle la cara, podía sentir la sonrisa bribona mientras recorría su anatomía depositando una lluvia de besos a su paso.

—No, no lo haces —gimió ella, inclinando la cabeza hacía un lado, dándole mayor acceso.

Ella no creía en el amor, al menos no en el sentido plástico y de postal que parecía ser la norma de los tiempos actuales. Pero sí creía en lo que había ente ellos.

—Hey, Nat —susurró él contra su oído.

Lo que sentía por Clint, lo que él sentía por ella, no necesitaba de declaraciones vánales y frívolas para describirlo.

—¿Hmm? —respondió distraída, acariciándole la nuca y produciendo un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo.

Las palabras no valían nada, no importaban, lo que de verdad contaba era cómo las expresaban cada día: con sus gestos, con su apoyo y con su comprensión. Cuidando el uno del otro tanto en el campo de batalla como en su vida privada. Disfrutando de cada momento juntos y no dando por sentado nada. Haciendo el amor o haciendo la colada. A un millón de millas o a un par de centímetros.

—Te quiero.

Eso era lo que de verdad importaba.

—Lo sé.


End file.
